<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accommodations by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383163">Accommodations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Relationship Advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "Im not sure about how the preceedings go, but i just got a vision of perfect angst.</p><p>So, due to a fight or something like that, bunny backs himself up by saying how he was the guardian of hope. This pisses Jack off, making him go off on a rant, saying stuff like “ if you bring hope, where the hell were you when i needed you the most?” And “ wasnt i just a child?” Before bolting off. At first it makes no sense to him, but then he thinks “if i were ignored for 300 years, what would i do?” And it all clicks into place. Jack had lost all hope of being seen, so he decided to end it all (obviously unsuccessful, being immortal and all)</p><p>What happens before and after this scene is completely up to the writer. I also dont care if you pair them together in the end or keep them pals. I just want to see bunny feeling unbelievably guilty."</p><p>After his argument with Jack, Bunny seeks Sandy’s advice, and starts to learn how to adjust his interactions with Jack, and maybe that he’s been approaching them from the wrong perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JackRabbit Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accommodations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/10/2015.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sandy?” Bunny knocked on the door of the Dream Palace, which for the moment looked like a small beach house. He hoped the inside would, too, since he was already confused enough. “I need to talk to you. I messed up and I only know enough to know I probably should talk to someone before barreling on.” He blew air through his nose in an almost-laugh. “Amazing, isn’t it? I’m changing so fast these days.”<br/><br/>He stepped back from the door and noticed a wicker chair on the porch where there hadn’t been one before. That was a good sign that Sandy had heard him; he was asking Bunny to sit down while he waited for Sandy to get back from wherever he and his cloud were. He took the invitation, and a few minutes later, Sandy opened the door and led him into a fairly plausible interior. It was too big, but maybe Sandy had stretched it out to accommodate Bunny’s height just before letting him in. All the objects seemed solid, though, and if there was more yellow and gold around than there would be in a human structure, that only proved that this was Sandy’s place.<br/><br/>This is about Jack, Sandy signed at once. He motioned Bunny towards the kitchen table, which held a steaming teapot. Bunny crossed his fingers that whatever was inside would be, if not tea, at least something that someone attached to his body could drink.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Bunny said. He appreciated Sandy’s ability to take the most direct route in conversation or action; it worked far more often than it didn’t.<br/><br/>How did you mess up?<br/><br/>“Well, we were having an argument, and it was getting pretty intense, but not any worse than usual, I <em>thought</em>, and then I said something about being the Guardian of Hope to back up what I was saying, and then Jack pretty much exploded at me because as it turns out, he got pretty hopeless during the time he was unseen.” He’d better answer Sandy’s directness with his own. “He tried to commit suicide, and it sounded like he would have succeeded if he hadn’t been immortal. So he’s asking me, where was I? Why didn’t I do something? Wasn’t there any hope to spare for him? And then he flew off. And I came here instead of following him right away.”<br/><br/>Sandy nodded. Why, specifically?<br/><br/>Bunny frowned and pulled his mug of, hmm, it seemed to be apple cider, towards himself. “Because all I have to say right now is information about how being a Guardian works. No matter what the state of Jack’s hopes, it would have been almost impossible for me to see him from the perspective of me being a Guardian to him. For one thing, Jack’s not really a child. Now, I know our powers aren’t limited to children, but they’re the ones we can sense even if we’re not out in the world. For another thing, Jack wasn’t human at the time when he was losing hope. And none of us sense anyone who isn’t human, not automatically, and not as Guardians. And then, even if I, personally, had been paying attention to Jack’s levels of hope—and I’m not sure at the time if we had even exchanged ten words, so why would I have been doing so?—I would never have recognized those levels as having been dangerously low, because he’s immortal, and therefore has never actually been in any danger. At least, not the kind of danger that my powers and senses will notice.<br/><br/>“So that explains everything, right? But I don’t think that’s exactly right. What do I do, though? I’d like the explanation more than anything else, I think—well, no, that’s not true, I didn’t want to listen to Jack on that first Easter. Anyway, I can’t think of what to say, but I think I should say something, and not just wait to see if he cools down.” Bunny sighed. “It’s really difficult for Winter and Spring to get along, but I don’t want to just accept that.”<br/><br/>Sandy nodded, but didn’t immediately say anything. He sipped from his mug calmly, and was silent for so long that Bunny started to fidget.<br/><br/>Okay, Sandy signed finally. You have to apologize for fighting with him.<br/><br/>“But that doesn’t have anything to do with it—right? The argument was about something else, and Jack started it.”<br/><br/>Sandy narrowed his eyes. Jack has talked to me, not now, but at other times. He never wants anything he starts with you to get serious. You keep bringing guns to a knife-juggling contest.<br/><br/>Bunny folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Right. Is that all?”<br/><br/>Sandy raised his eyebrows. Hold off on the Guardian powers facts. This isn’t about that. Telling you about his suicide attempt was probably the only thing Jack could think of to counter you in that moment. Do you really think he seems like someone who would want to tell you something like that in the middle of an argument? Or even remember it? He probably left right away because there’s a really obvious way for you to hurt him after he admitted that. He doesn’t believe you wouldn’t take that opportunity.<br/><br/>Bunny looked down. “Yeah, I know what I could have said. But I wouldn’t want to, because I—I don’t <em>dislike</em> Jack—I don’t hate him! He just gets me going…and taking him along for a ride you tell me he doesn’t actually want. But if this isn’t about his suicide attempt—and yeah, that doesn’t seem like something he’d want to bring up then—what is it about?”<br/><br/>Sandy shrugged, looking exasperated. Who knows, if you and Jack don’t? Winter and Spring, maybe. Makes no sense to me. You and Jack keep testing each other, measuring off—why? You do different things, at different times. You’re old and powerful. Why so much one-upping? Flowers not grow if he wins a race?<br/><br/>Bunny grumbled, but didn’t say anything.<br/><br/>Can’t unsay what either of you have said. Sandy’s signs slowed. You should apologize for fighting. You should also say something that proves you would not have taken the opportunity he feared. Right now it sounds like Jack doesn’t believe that you’re glad he’s alive. You have to tell him.<br/><br/>“I have to tell him that even if he can’t actually die?”<br/><br/>Sandy stuck his hands into his hair. Difficult to <em>be alive</em> when not sure if important people also want this!<br/><br/>“Well, I—wait, you think I might be important to Jack?”<br/><br/>Maybe ask this too, Sandy signed as he took a deep breath. After other apologies and long conversation that is not a fight. He does spend a lot of time around you even if you fight right now.<br/><br/>Bunny hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll think about it. But, I don’t know, Sandy. I will apologize. But I’m not sure if I’m more important to him than anyone else. I mean, if that kind of thing was just based on proximity, even if there was a lot of fighting, you know who’d that mean you were important to? Ridiculous, right?”<br/><br/>Sandy glanced away. Right. You worry about winter, spring.<br/><br/>Bunny nodded and said his goodbyes.<br/><br/>When he left, the house didn’t change. It wasn’t Bunny’s height that it was made to accommodate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags from Tumblr:</p><p>#and the usual side ship eeeyy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>